


After the Fall Comes the Rise

by madisonlovesmakeup



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisonlovesmakeup/pseuds/madisonlovesmakeup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't think she'd make it, a part of her wishes she didn't.<br/>The events that unravel after Theon and Sansa jump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sansa

She didn't think she'd make it, a part of her wishes she didn't. Sansa felt aching all over her body. She sat up slowly and looked over to see Theon still laying flat in the snow. She prayed to the gods that he hadn't died. Sansa knew she wouldn't make it on her own. She stood up and walked towards him and kneeled by his body. "Theon." She shook him. "Theon." She repeated.

He shot up. Sansa jumped. "We need to leave." Theon said. Sansa didn't want to move, she was in so much pain and wanted to sleep for days but she knew if they stayed where they were they would certainty be caught and tortured. Sansa didn't even want to imagine what Ramsay would do to her. She imagined she wouldn't be Sansa anymore, just like Theon was Reek. Sansa was certain he earned his true name back since he killed Myranda, although he was always Theon to her. 

Sansa nodded. Theon grabbed her hand once again and stood up and started running with Sansa being dragged behind him. She was surprised with how fast he could run. 

* * *

They had been running for gods knows how long. Sansa didn't think she could run any longer but she didn't stop no matter how bad she had wanted to. Theon had kept dragging her along with him. They had finally made it to an abandoned barn, it looked as if no one had been in there for years. Sansa fell on the ground from exhaustion. She thought she might have fainted for a moment. Theon was at her side when she fell. "I hurt." Sansa admitted. Theon didn't say anything. Sansa continued laying down, in too much pain to sit up, partly from running, partly from falling, the other part was from Ramsay hurting her. He left her black and blue all over. "What are we going to do?" 

"I don't know." Theon responded.  _He's not the same._ Sansa could remember how he was when they were children. He barely had any Theon left in him, she could see a small bit of Theon left in him. 

"The wall. That's what we will do. Ramsay told me Jon in the Lord Commander of the wall. He'll help us." 

"No. That's where Ramsay will look for us." Sansa didn't care if they died, she just didn't want Ramsay to find them. "We'll go somewhere far where no one will find us. Ramsay will hurt you-us if he finds us. There will be no Sansa left." Sansa wondered what Ramsay had done to Theon, at one time she thought he deserved what had come to him, but now she knew that no one deserved what Ramsay would to them, she wouldn't wish that on her worse enemy-except Joffrey, if he were alive.  _  
_

"What about Bran or Rickon? They are out there somewhere. We should find them." Sansa had no idea where they might be but Theon might.

"Where are we going to look? I don't know where they are."  _Gods Dammit._

Sansa was freezing, winter was definitely coming. She was the daughter of winter but this was the coldest weather she was ever in. "I'll try and find something to keep you warm." Theon started looking around and found a pile of furs. He put it over her. 

"Thank you. I'm sorry for saying I would torture you like Ramsay, I wouldn't. I didn't know Bran and Rickon were still alive." 

"Don't apologize. I betrayed Robb." 

"Stop. I don't want to hear it. What do we do if Ramsay finds us or even Queen Cersei, she wants my head as well, she thinks I killed King Joffrey but I didn't, even though I wanted to."

"Why'd the betrothal get broken off between you and Joffrey?" Sansa didn't know what to say. 

"Robb was rebelling against the crown. I'm thankful for it though. I hate Joffrey just as much as Ramsay probably even more. You weren't there, he was a monster."

"I know about monsters." Sansa frowned. "I'm sorry." 

"People are dead because of you. A lot of people. I will never forgive you for that." Theon looked down ashamed of himself. "You are all I have and you'll stop being so cowardly. Be brave. Be Theon not Reek." 

With that Sansa slept for hours with Theon feet away from her. 


	2. Theon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you are all enjoying the story so far. Thanks for reading <3

Theon was watching Sansa slept. He thought he'd never see any of the Starks again. Sansa started looking distressed as if she was having a bad dream.  _Probably dreaming of Ramsay._ Theon went to Sansa and slightly shook her. Sansa opened her eyes and was breathing hard. "Theon." Sansa whispered. Sansa sat up and moved the hair that was covering her face. She still had the furs wrapped around her. "We have to come up with a plan."  _She's right. We need to think of something.  
_

"I don't know." Theon said. He didn't know what to do, not only did he have to look out for himself but he also had Sansa to care for. He had to make sure no pain would come to her again.  _I should have slit Ramsay's throat before he had a chance to touch her._ But he knew that would have probably led to Sansa and Theon being tortured and killed. He felt sorry for Sansa, she used to be full of happiness and joy. He wondered when that went away.  _Probably when Lord Stark died._ "We can go to the Iron Islands. I will protect you." 

Sansa smiled slightly and nodded. "You won't let your family hurt me?" Sansa asked. He shook his head saying no. "Good. You are not Reek anymore you are Theon Greyjoy. I can see it in you. Even if parts of Theon are gone."  _She doesn't know which parts._ He doubted he'd ever tell her what Ramsay did to him. He didn't know if his father would accept him coming to his land- or her. But he would try.

Theon noticed how beautiful Sansa had become, not that she wasn't pretty before but she had become a woman. She had the breasts and arse of a woman, instead of the slender body she had once had.  "You look different." Theon regretted saying it right after the words came out of his mouth. 

Sansa frowned. "When I look at myself in the mirror, I can barely recognize myself. I used to see my mother now all I see is a stranger." In truth, she didn't look all that different. She had the same facial features, just matured. She didn't have happiness in her eyes, just agony and loss. "You look different as well." 

Theon just nodded. It was still dark outside so they couldn't leave the barn yet. Theon changed the subject. "I'm sorry for everything I've done to your family." Sansa frowned and didn't say anything for a few moments. 

She leaned into him and kissed his cheek. "We will have to learn to move on from our pasts. It'll be difficult but in time we will learn. We will never forget but we will learn to live with it. It's what father would want me and you to do." Sansa smiled. "At least I cannot be married off again. I used to want to be married and happy more than anything. That will never happen. I know that now." Theon felt sorry for Sansa, he knew that he didn't deserve happiness, but she did. She was innocent in this game and yet she has suffered more than most. 

"We can find happiness together." Theon made Sansa smile when he said this. 

"We can try." Sansa responded. "Are you sore from running?" 

"I'm fine." He wasn't. "Are you feeling alright?" Theon didn't want Sansa to hurt like she probably did.

"No, I wish I had milk of poppy." Theon chuckled. Sansa smiled as well. 

"You should sleep again. We will leave tomorrow at light." Sansa nodded and layed down on the hard ground. Theon layed next to Sansa as they faced each other Sansa was staring at him, which made Theon a bit nervous. 

"Sleep well." Sansa said and she turned around now facing away from him. Theon fell asleep after Sansa.


	3. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing what you all think of the story <3

Sansa was sleeping when she was awoken by someone walking into the barn they had been resting in for the night. Sansa stood up quickly as well did Theon. Sansa saw the tall women, who's name she had forgotten. She then saw Lord Tyrion's squire stumble in the barn.  _Podrick Payne._ She remembered his name. Theon stood in front of her as if to protect her. "Lady Stark. I didn't see the candle until it was too late. Are you alright?" The tall women asked.

"I'm fine." Sansa then realized who her _friends_ in Winterfell were. Theon looked back at her. 

"We have to get you out of here, my lady. Ramsay is looking for you." Podrick said.

"I don't want to go with either of you. I have no reason to trust either of you." Sansa then heard horses outside. "If you want to help us you can give us one of your horses." Sansa knew a horse could get them where they needed to a lot faster than on foot.

"How can you trust him?" The tall women said looking at Theon. 

"I can trust him a lot more than you. Give us a horse. I command it." 

"Fine. You can take the smaller horse." The tall women told Sansa. Theon then grabbed the furs they had been using and grabbed Sansa's hand and ran outside. He then helped Sansa get on the horse and got behind her on the horse. The horse then started running. Sansa didn't know how to get the Iron Islands but she assumed Theon did, since it was once his home. Sansa scooted closer to Theon on the horse where she had her back touching him. 

* * *

They had been riding for a long time and Sansa could feel soars appearing on her thighs. Theon had stopped at a creek so the horse could get some water. Sansa dismounted from the horse along with Theon. The horse began drinking. Sansa kneeled by the creek and splashed water in her face. The water was freezing. Theon was going through the items that were left with horse. He found a knife and some rags along with bread and cheese and a few gold pieces. Theon walked towards Sansa and gave her a piece of bread. Sansa ate it fastly, finally realizing how hungry she was. He then handed her the rag to clean herself off with. "Sit." Sansa took the rag from Theon. He reluctantly did so. Sansa soaked the rag in the cold water and started cleaning the dirt from Theon's face. Theon flinched at Sansa's touch. "I'm not Ramsay. I'm Sansa, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I won't hurt you either." Sansa smiled. "I won't let Ma- Ramsay hurt you again."

"I know you won't."  _But if Ramsay were to find us, you wouldn't be able to stop him._ She decided not to say that out loud, it'd probably scare him. Sansa continued to wash off the dirt on Theon. "Theon, you will get your revenge eventually, as will I. All in time." 

"It's strange to hear someone say my name. It's been a while." 

"That is your name. Theon Greyjoy, the last surviving son of Balon Greyjoy." Theon smiled slightly, something that seemed like a rare occasion. "How long till we make it to the Iron Islands?" 

"It'll take a while." Sansa set down the rag. Sansa let her hair out of the hairstyle it was in. It was all tangled. Sansa tried to comb out the tangles with her fingers. "You look pretty." Theon was looking at Sansa. Sansa blushed.  _Why am I blushing? It's just Theon._ Theon used to always compliment her, telling her how beautiful she was. She used to say thank you but she didn't actually care. But now she could feel her stomach turning and she was blushing. 

"That's sweet of you." They then heard something coming towards them. Theon had the knife in his hand as if it could protect them. A deer appeared out of the woods. Sansa sighed in relief. 

"We should leave now." Theon told Sansa. Sansa went to the horse and Theon once again helped her up on the horse. Sansa hated riding horses and she knew this would be a long trip. Theon got behind her and Sansa leaned against Theon and they took off once again. 

"What happens once we get to Pyke?" Sansa asked Theon.

"My father will take us in." Theon responded.

"Then?" 

"I don't know." Sansa hoped she could finally be happy. 

 


	4. Theon

They had lost track on how long they had been travelling. They finally made it to Pyke and he could tell Sansa was nervous. Theon took Sansa's hand. Reek was finally going away and Theon was coming back more and more everyday. They had gone unnoticed while walking through the gloomy streets. Theon heard a familiar women's voice. "Theon. How are you here?" Yara had a sword by her side. Sansa was slightly behind him, acting like a scared little girl. 

"Who is she?" He could hear Sansa whisper.

"We escaped." Theon told Yara, ignoring Sansa's question.  _She'll find out soon enough._

"Let's go see father then." Sansa looked at him in realization. Yara looked at Sansa as if she already knew who she was. 

As they were walking to his father, whom he didn't truly care for, Yara started speaking. "I went for you but we had some trouble on the way."  It felt good that some people actually cared for him. Although he discovered that Sansa cared for him on their journey. 

* * *

"Theon." Balon said as they walked into the great room, Yara had went into the room before them so he wouldn't be surprised.  As Theon and Sansa got closer he could see that Yara had departed. "Who's this you have with you?" Balon squinted his eyes to get a better look at her.

"Sansa Stark. We were both prisoners in Winterfell and escaped together." Balon laughed. 

"A Stark prisoner in Winterfell, funny isn't it? How the tables have turned. Why are you here?" Balon then asked. He could sense Sansa shifting behind him getting more and more nervous.

"We had no where else to go." Theon responded. 

"Fine. You can stay you are my child after all. You'll marry Lady Stark the day after morrow." Balon said. He wants the rights to the North. She is the key to the North.

"But I'm already married. I'm no longer a maiden I can't take another." Sansa said a bit to loud. The thought of marrying Sansa wasn't terrible. Sure he couldn't fuck her, but he would make her happy. 

"You think I care? I don't give a shit about laws. If you want your head you will do as I say." Sansa whimpered.

"But think of your son. I am ruined."  _Not ruined._

"My son would need a cock to even care about your maidenhood." Theon looked back at Sansa and she gave him a sympathetic look realizing what Ramsay had done to him. "Yara." He yelled.

Yara came back in the room. "What?" 

"Take Lady Sansa to a room that is fit for her. You're going to have a new sister." Theon watched as Sansa left. Theon hoped that Yara would treat Sansa nicely and not be to harsh with her.

"You brought this on yourself." Balon finally said. "You took her from her husband. We take what we want. You took her."

* * *

Theon wanted to see Sansa. He found out where she was resting and started walking towards her room. He knocked on her door. "Sansa." She opened the door when she heard his voice.  She dragged him in the room and locked the door behind her. She then hugged him tightly, which surprised him.  _She's so warm._

"What is his plan?" Sansa asked breaking their embrace. She looked scared. She took his hands in hers.

"We will marry. I don't know anything else." Sansa smiled slightly.  _She's happy? She couldn't be happy. She should hate me. I hate myself so why doesn't she hate me?_ Theon realized he was staring at her lips. The lips he wanted to kiss so badly. 

"It won't be so bad. Remember we'll be happy together. Do you not want to marry me?" 

"I'm not worthy of you." Sansa grabbed Theon's face in a gentle way and kissed him. He kissed her back and then she broke the kiss. 

"Stop it. What was your father speaking of? What did Ramsay do to you?" Sansa asked in a serious tone. Sansa grabbed his face gently.  _She shouldn't know._ Theon didn't say anything. "Oh." Sansa was already legally married, but his father didn't care. Sansa could never produce an heir so what was the point of having them marry. Theon knew it wasn't for his happiness. Without Sansa giving an heir she would be useless to him. 

"I should go." Theon then said about to leave.

Sansa stopped him. "I've grown used to having you sleep by my side at night but I suppose that isn't proper now, is it?" Sansa looked at him with her beautiful eyes and lips still swollen from their kiss. 

"I don't think anyone cares about being proper here." Sansa smiled and then got a serious look on her face. 

"Your father is planning something terrible with me I know it."   _She was right._

"I won't let anyone hurt you." He'd try not to at least. 

"Sometimes we are powerless. We both should know that by now." Sansa sighed. "I wonder what mother and father would say if they saw us now." Theon didn't say anything. "They wouldn't have let it come this far. I would have been out of King's Landing so fast if father was alive. Mother would never let me be married to Ramsay."

"They'd never let you marry me either." Sansa had a look of sympathy. 

"They would, if it's what I wanted."  _She's lying to herself._

"You should rest." Theon finally said.

Sansa grabbed Theon's hand and led him to the bed. They both laid down next to each other. Sansa cuddled next to Theon holding his hand. "Sweet dreams." Sansa said before falling asleep.

 


End file.
